


Turnabout

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clothed Male Nude Male (CMNM), Dubious Consent, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Matt is caught spying on Stiles, and Stiles turns the tables on him.





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Matt Daehler/Stiles Stilinski.

Matt had intended to go home after the game when he noticed Scott and Stiles arguing outside Stiles’s jeep. He had noticed that there was something strange about the pair, so he waited in his car and watched. When they got into the jeep and started to leave, Matt decided to follow them. Matt tried to hide that he was tailing them, but they didn’t show any sign that the possibility had even occurred to them.

When they pulled into the driveway of what must have been one of their houses, Matt pulled to the side of the road about half a block away and watched as they went inside. Once they were out of sight, he got out of his car. He grabbed his camera and approached the house as stealthily as he could without looking suspicious to any nosy neighbors. He crouched behind a large tree in the front yard and noted that one of the bedrooms on the upper floor had its lights on. He could see the shadows of what must have been Scott and Stiles moving, but he couldn’t get a good view from this angle.

He was considering trying to find a better hiding spot with a different view when he heard a window open from around the corner of the house. He had his camera ready when Scott walked to the front of the house on the roof of the front porch. Matt was about to take a picture when something about Scott changed and caused Matt to freeze. From the distance and in the low light, he couldn’t see clearly what had happened, but he could see enough to know instinctively that something about Scott wasn’t human. Scott jumped from the roof, and after landing, he paused and seemed to sniff the night air. Matt panicked and hid back behind the tree. After a moment, he heard some odd running-like sounds head off in the other direction. After they had faded in the distance, he risked a peek and confirmed that Scott was gone.

Matt was now curious what was going on in Stiles’s room, so he left his hiding spot and hurried to the part of the porch that was farthest away from the lit up windows. After looking around to make sure no one was around to see him, he climbed up onto the roof. He crept to the first window, and he decided to crawl under. It faced the street, and he didn’t want to be easily seen by a passing car. He rounded the corner and pressed up against the side of the house as he neared the second window.

It was still open from when Scott had left it. Matt could hear a suspicious combination of sounds coming from inside. He shifted just enough to see inside. Stiles was sitting at his desk, which was positioned such that Stiles’s left side was facing Matt. Matt couldn’t get a good look at the screen from this angle, but he could see that Stiles was (as he had suspected) jerking off. He was still mostly clothed with his pants pulled down just enough to give himself access to his dick.

Matt was mesmerized. He had never thought of Stiles sexually, but seeing him fist himself so close to him had forced the issue. Sure he was a bit of a dork, but Matt realized he wasn’t that bad looking. If he grew his hair out a little and updated his wardrobe, he might even start turning some heads at school. He imagined himself crawling inside and under his desk. He imagined wrapping his lips around that cock while Stiles watched his porn or even as he did something as mundane as doing his homework.

Matt became acutely aware of the camera in his hands. He had a strong temptation to record this for future use. He already had a collection of questionable photos, but they were so far just of people in public in various states of undress or in revealing clothing. They might be considered creepy, but this would be illegal. Well, he’d already crossed that line just by being up here. He aimed his camera at Stiles, and once he had the framing and the focus right, he took his shot.

Both he and Stiles were caught off guard by his camera’s flash. Stiles jumped so hard he fell out of his chair. Matt pressed himself back against the side of the house as he cursed himself for his absent minded mistake. Realizing how deep of trouble he’d be in if he got caught, he headed for the corner of the roof and began to climb down. He thought he would make it once he had got his head out of sight before Stiles managed to look out of his window, but then his foot slipped, and he fell back into a bush. He was trying to get himself up when a bright light shone into his eyes from the porch.

“So Matt, how do you like being on the other side of the camera?” Stiles had managed to pull his pants up more quickly than Matt would have expected.

“I….” Matt wasn’t sure what to say to defend himself.

“Would you like to come in and discuss this, or would you prefer I call my dad at the sheriff’s station?”

Matt’s heart raced as he thought about how much trouble he could be in right now. “I’d prefer if you didn’t call him.”

Stiles’s smile worried Matt. “Excellent choice. Now hand me your camera and get inside.” Matt rolled off the bush and hurried to the porch steps. He handed his camera to Stiles as he passed and walked inside. “Up the stairs, Matty. To the scene of the crime.”

After they entered his room, Stiles locked the door behind him. Matt stood awkwardly as Stiles also closed and locked the window and lowered the blinds. Once he had shut out the rest of the world, Stiles sat down in his desk chair and began to peruse the photos on Matt’s camera.

“Hmm. Not the sexiest picture of me that I’ve seen. My hand’s covering a lot of my cock, and I hadn’t even taken off my clothes. I guess the framing is decent.” He scrolled through the rest of the pictures. “I guess I’m not the only lacrosse player you have your eye on. And Allison. You probably shouldn’t let Scott see you take these.” Stiles set the camera aside and picked up his phone again. “So, Matt. I believe that the punishment should fit the crime. Therefore, you need to strip.”

Matt cocked his head slightly as he considered whether Stiles was serious, and Stiles answered his question by starting to record with his phone and raising an impatient eyebrow. Matt unbuttoned his shirt much as he would have done if he were at home getting ready for bed or in the locker room. He toed off his shoes as he reached the last button and let his shirt fall onto them. His socks were next. At home, he would have sat down as he pulled them off, but Stiles had not invited him to take a seat and he felt it would be weird to ask. Once they had joined the pile, he undid his belt and began to undo his fly when he paused. Glancing up at Stiles, he felt how different the situation was from a locker room where the other guys would give him the courtesy of finding a reason to look elsewhere once he had reached this point. Instead, Stiles’s intense gaze was fixed on him and quickly pushed him to turn his attention back to undressing.

Once his pants were down to his ankles, he stepped out of them and kicked them to join the pile. Unsure whether Stiles wanted him to strip all the way, he looked up again. “Should I …?”

Stiles’s gaze became slightly unfocused as he considered the question. “Turn toward the bed.” Matt turned his back toward Stiles. “Nice. Drop them.” Matt paused to swallow before pulling his trunks down. Finally naked, Matt stared at the wall waiting for another order. “Touch your toes. Ten times.” Matt leaned forward and could only imagine how much of himself was being exposed. “Very good. Now face me. Twenty jumping jacks. Count them out.”

“One.” Matt was acutely conscious of how the motion caused his dick to rock and his balls to bounce. On “Four,” he noticed some unexpected twitches down there. Around “Nine,” he glanced down and noted that he looked larger than when he had started. He hoped that the motion kept Stiles from noticing. When “Sixteen” came, he knew that was too much to hope for as it had hardened enough to stop flopping like a hose and start swinging like a pendulum. Once he had finished with “Twenty,” his dick came to rest not yet hard enough to stick out straight but enough to defy gravity.

“Very good, Matty. Since you’ve done such a good job and seem to be enjoying yourself, I think you’ve earned the right to reward yourself.” Whatever ambiguity was in his words was dispelled by the motion he was making with his free hand. Matt had hoped it would have stopped with nude exercises, but he grabbed his dick anyway. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something to take him quickly to an end of this humiliation. 

Somewhat to his surprise, images from earlier that night flooded his mind. He imagined that Stiles still had his hard dick out and was stroking in front of him. He imagined Stiles letting him kneel before him and swallowing the boy’s cock. He fantasized Stiles setting his camera down and using hands to play with his hair and praising him for being such a good cocksucker.

Matt bit his lip. This was working almost too well. He began to worry about what he should do. He opened his eyes to look at Stiles again. “I’m getting close.”

Stiles motioned toward his pile of clothes. “You can use the cum rags you brought.”

Matt wasn’t happy about using his clothes like that, but he decided it was better than leaving a mess on any of Stiles’s stuff. He dropped to his knees so that he’d be less likely to miss his target. He met Stiles’s gaze as he sped up his pace to push himself over the top. He maintained eye contact until the force of his orgasm forced him to drop his head back and roll his eyes upward. He prayed that none of his shots went astray because he wasn’t in enough control of himself to pay attention to his aim. When the last wave receded, he dropped to sit on his heels and tried to catch his breath.

“That’ll do.” Stiles had returned his phone to his pocket. Matt was relieved it was over. Stiles handed him his camera. “One last thing. You can grab your phone, keys, and wallet, but the rest of this junk is now my trash.”

Matt wasn’t happy about this, but he decided it wasn’t worth fighting. He’d survive. Stiles escorted him to the door, and Matt ran out with one hand holding his stuff and the other trying to preserve some last shred of modesty. Thankfully it was dark enough that it no one would be able to get a good look at him as long as he avoided the circle of light below the street light.

Once he had unlocked his car door and was sitting in the driver’s seat, he finally relaxed. The opening of the passenger side door didn’t startle him. Without needing to turn to look, he reached over and caressed Jackson’s smooth, scaly skin. “Don’t worry my friend. He’ll get his soon enough.”


End file.
